This invention is directed toward a water injection system for internal combustion engines and more particularly toward a system which is adapted to be used with a diesel engine. The advantages of adding water to the air-fuel mixture of an internal combustion engine are well known and described in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,745. These advantages are also recognized in diesel engines such as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,430, 2,922,408 and 4,062,338.
While numerous systems for providing water to an internal combustion engine have been proposed, these are normally quite complex requiring substantial interconnections to the engine and associated electrical system. This is particularly true of the water injection systems for diesel engines known to Applicant. Even further, Applicant is aware of no water injection system which may be manually adjusted so as to make the same adaptable to various size diesel engines. All systems known to Applicant are specifically adapted for a particular engine size and water requirement.